Alnima Dworl
by Kurotsune Ruuka
Summary: AU / Tersedot masuk ke sebuah negeri antah berantah, bernama Alnima Dworl, tempat dimana hewan bertingkah layaknya manusia. / For OFF / Review? :3


**.**

**A special fic for OFF**

**.**

**Warning! : AU. Oneshot. OOC may occur.**

**

* * *

**

Suara detikan jam terus menggema dalam sebuah ruangan sunyi. Kertas-kertas berisi berbagai tulisan berserakan di lantai dan tempat tidur yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Seprei merah kotak-kotak itu sudah kusut, berantakan karena ulah pemiliknya. Di atas tempat tidur, berserakan bermacam-macam buku dan kertas-kertas yang sama seperti ceceran kertas di lantai marmer ruangan. Di atas tempat tidur itu juga, seorang gadis berambut pink setengah berbaring. Punggungnya disandarkan pada sebuah bantal yang membatasi punggungnya dengan dinding kamar. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku tebal. Kacamata bacanya sedikit turun ke ujung hidung gadis itu.

Trak.

Terdengar suara kertas terinjak. Gadis itu langsung menatap sekeliling kamarnya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan orang lain selain dirinya. Walaupun masih sedikit curiga, ia kembali menatap buku tebal di genggamannya. Sepasang mata _emerald_ miliknya tampak bersemangat membaca satu persatu huruf yang tercetak di buku tersebut.

"Sakura,"

"Makan malam!"

Sakura langsung menutup buku di tangannya dan meletakkannya asal-asalan di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan segera ia melepas kacamata bacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil yang terletak persis di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar.

"Iya!" balasnya sambil membuka pintu kamar dan berlari ke ruang makan.

Trak.

Suara kertas terinjak kembali terdengar di kamar Sakura.

Bruk.

Dan kali ini tumpukan buku tebal yang berdiri di pinggir sebuah meja kayu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Buku-buku itu sekarang ikut berserakan di lantai. Di salah satu halaman itu, sebuah jejak kaki yang mirip jejak kaki serigala menempel.

"Aku pasti tersesat." ujar seekor serigala berbulu putih keperakan yang –anehnya– bisa berbicara bahasa manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alnima Drowl**

**© Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, but Alnima Dworl © Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Fantasy / Adventure**

**

* * *

**

Blam.

Pintu kayu yang memjembatani sebuah kamar dengan ruangan lain di sebuah rumah itu tertutup. Gadis bermata _emerald_ yang menutupnya segera berlari ke arah tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur empuk tersebut. Dengan segera ia menyambar kacamata bacanya dan memakainya. Ia langsung menaruh sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Sret.

"Eh?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya baru saja berpindah posisi.

Gadis itu tidak menemukan siapa pun selain dirinya di kamar yang tak terlalu luas miliknya. Mata emerald itu berputar-putar, meneliti setiap sudut kamarnya, tetapi tak ada sesuatu yang aneh dapat ia temukan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali pada bukunya. Namun, sebuah jejak kaki yang ditemukannya mengecap di atas salah satu halaman buku di lantai membuatnya terkejut.

Sakura segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil buku tersebut. Ia mengamati jejak kaki kecil yang menempel di sana. Bukan jejak kaki manusia, itu adalah jejak kaki hewan.

"Jejak kaki serigala?" mata Sakura membulat tak percaya.

Bruk.

Tubuh gadis itu terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai kamarnya. Seekor serigala berbulu keperakan yang menerkamnya. Dan sekarang serigala yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu berada di atas tubuhnya, menahan dirinya agar tak lari. Wajah Sakura memucat. Di depannya sekarang berdiri seekor serigala yang bisa saja langsung mencakar dan mengoyak-ngoyak dirinya.

"Katakan! Kau tahu cara membuka _pintu_ itu lagi 'kan! Kau pasti kaki tangan_nya_" geram serigala itu.

Mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak tak percaya mendengar serigala di hadapannya bisa berbicara bahasa manusia. Sangat tak wajar. Mulutnya menjadi sulit digerakkan, suaranya tak mau keluar dengan mudah.

"A.. aa.." mulut Sakura bergerak kaku, namun suaranya tetap tak mau keluar.

"Katakan! Atau cakar ini yang akan bertindak." geramnya lagi sambil menunjukkan cakar-cakar di kaki depan kanannya yang tajam.

"Pi-pintu apa? A-a..." jawab Sakura terbata-bata. Rasa takut dan tak percaya bercampur dalam dirinya.

Sring.

Dan sebuah hal aneh kembali terjadi. Sebuah pusaran cahaya kekuningan muncul di atas langit-langit kamarnya. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan di kamar Sakura mulai terangkat dan masuk ke dalam pusaran cahaya tersebut. Kemudian giliran buku-buku tebal yang terhisap masuk ke dalam pusaran tersebut. Angin dan gravitasi yang menarik segala benda di kamar Sakura mulai membesar.

"Kyaa!"

Sakura dan serigala berbulu keperakan tersebut terhisap oleh pusaran cahaya yang mirip lubang hitam di luar angkasa. Lenyap tak berbekas, begitu pula kertas-kertas dan benda-benda kecil lain milik Sakura. Semua menghilang entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Matahari menyembul malu-malu di balik awan. Gemericik air terjun kecil bersenandung pelan. Daun-daun beraneka bentuk menjuntai dan ditiup hembusan angin yang lembut. Bunga-bunga berbentuk lonceng berwarna-warni bergemerincing kecil, menimbulkan suara yang mirip lonceng sesungguhnya. Buah-buah beri kecil berkerlap-kerlip dengan warna yang beraneka ragam di semaknya masing-masing bagaikan lampu yang menyala. Seorang gadis berambut pink tampak tergeletak di antara rerumputan hijau yang seperti menari-nari ditiup angin.

"Eh?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning muncul dari semak-semak beri lampu. Mata safirnya terkejut melihat gadis yang tergeletak di atas rerumputan. Ia mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat di balik semak-semak beri lampu.

Blam.

Pintu kayu _elm_ sebuah rumah mungil tertutup. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika rumah yang terlihat kecil dari luar ternyata besar dan luas sekali bagian dalamnya? Tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Rumah mungil di pinggir sungai itu memang tampak kecil mungil dan sempit, namun bagian dalamnya sungguh luas. Sebagian besar ruangan rumah itu berada di bawah tanah.

Lelaki berambut kuning itu meletakkan tubuh Sakura ke atas kasur empuk berseprai kotak-kotak biru dengan perlahan, sepelan mungkin agar Sakura tak terbangun. Mata safirnya menatap Sakura sejenak kemudian keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hm?"

Sepasang kelopak mata yang menutupi sepasang _emerald_ akhirnya terbuka. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan yang asing baginya, langit-langit yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu. Mata itu memandang ke sekeliling. Ruangan yang asing bagi Sakura. Ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata putih yang tidak dicat. Lantai ruangan tersebut terbuat dari keramik yang ditutupi karpet hijau _tosca_.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." ujar sebuah suara dari arah pintu ruangan itu.

"Eh?" mata Sakura tertuju pada sesosok berambut kuning yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Di tangan laki-laki itu terdapat sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah mangkuk dan cangkir.

Dengan segera Sakura beranjak dari posisinya yang masih berbaring menjadi terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Laki-laki melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke sebuah meja di dekat kasur. Ia menyodorkan secangkir minuman hangat dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura lalu meminumnya sedikit. Rasanya tidak buruk, cukup enak sebenarnya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu minuman apa itu, minuman itu terasa asing di lidah Sakura. Ia belum pernah merasakan minuman seperti itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa kau? Dan dimana aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap laki-laki bermata safir yang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Naruto, namaku Naruto. Hehe, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu _dunia_ apa ini." jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan sederet gigi putih.

Sakura tersenyum kecil walau agak bingung dengan jawaban Naruto. Laki-laki itu bilang dia tidak tahu dunia apa dimana mereka berada sekarang. Sakura pikir Naruto hanya bercanda, pasti bumi kan? Mereka masih di bumi kan? Tidak. Jawabannya bukan bumi. Mereka sedang tidak berada di bumi. Mereka berada di dunia lain yang jauh dari bumi.

"Ada-ada saja. Ini pasti di bumi 'kan? Kau ini.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil lalu meminum kembali cairan yang masih mengepul di cangkirnya.

"Tidak. Ini bukan bumi. Dunia yang kita berdua berada sekarang bukanlah bumi. Sudah dua bulan lebih aku berada di dunia aneh ini. Dunia ini diisi oleh hewan-hewan yang dapat berubah menjadi sosok manusia. Percayalah padaku! Aku dapat membuktikannya." ujar Naruto panjang lebar, menceritakan yang ia tahu. Mata safirnya menunjukkan keseriusan.

Sakura terperangah tidak percaya. Namun sepertinya ia harus percaya. Mau tidak mau ia telah dibuat percaya oleh sesosok mengerikan di balik jendela kaca ruangan itu. Sebuah gading berayun cepat ke arah kaca jendela yang ditatap Sakura.

Prak.

Pyar!

Seperti mengikuti jatuhnya cangkir keramik dari tangan Sakura, kaca jendela di belakang Naruto pecah berantakan. Serpihan kaca yang tajam berhamburan ke udara tak kenal arah. Dan setiap kejadian terjadi hanya dalam kedipan mata.

"Kyaa!"

Sakura pikir dirinya sudah berlumuran darah terkena serpihan kaca, namun nyatanya tidak. Naruto telah menyelamatkannya, entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa selamat dari hamburan kaca itu dan sudah keluar dari rumah mungil itu. Namun, di luar rumah itu mereka malah menemukan sesosok mammoth dengan mata merah yang siap menginjak mereka.

"_Quipe wordss__1_!" ujar Naruto dalam sebuah bahasa aneh. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah pedang perak di tangannya. Dalam sekejap, laki-laki itu langsung menari-nari dengan pedang peraknya. Begitu indah tariannya, tetapi juga mematikan. Seperti tarian kematian.

Gadis berambut pink itu terperangah ketika mammoth raksasa itu menghilang sehabis dipotong-potong oleh pedang perak Naruto. Dan yang tertinggal disana hanyalah sebuah batu kecil berwarna merah, _ruby_. Naruto memungut batu merah tersebut dan memandanginya sejenak dengan mata safirnya.

"Na-Naruto!" teriak Sakura memanggilnya.

Naruto langsung menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar pada Sakura seolah-olah tak ada hal menakutkan yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan langkah yang cepat, Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Sakura yang masih mengenakan piyama dari rumahnya.

"Hehe. Lihat ini, err..."

"Sakura."

"Lihat ini, Sakura-chan, batu ini indah ya." ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan batu ditangannya.

"Kurasa begitu. Ta-tapi! Ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Makhluk apa tadi? Mammoth raksasa? Oh, aku sudah percaya pada kata-katamu yang tadi. Kita _memang_ tidak di bumi, kita berada di sebuah dunia aneh. Lalu, bagaimana cara kita kembali ke dunia asal kita?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat sangat bingung. Sepertinya pikirannya agak kacau.

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya menunjukkan keceriaan langsung berubah muram. Lelaki bermata safir itu menggeleng pelan. Respon Naruto jelas mengecewakan Sakura, menghancurkan harapan gadis itu untuk segera keluar dari dunia aneh dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Dunia apa ini?" tanya Sakura frustasi, namun pertanyaan itu bukan untuk siapa-siapa, itu hanyalah luapan emosi Sakura.

"_Alnima Dworl__2_" jawab sebuah suara yang rasanya pernah didengar Sakura baru-baru ini.

Baik safir maupun emerald sama-sama terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban yang mereka dengar. Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara itu dan mendapati seekor serigala berbulu keperakan tengah menatap dingin ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kakashi." ujar Naruto tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Alnima Dworl_, dunia hewan yang bisa berubah menjadi sosok manusia. Dunia yang terpisah jauh dari bumi. Satu-satunya pintu masuk adalah _Ghlit Ervtox_, pusaran aneh seperti yang terjadi di kamarmu, gadis pink. Maaf sebelumnya aku mengira kau kaki tangannya,"_

"_Sayangnya _Ghlit Ervtox3_ jadi tak terkendali sejak seekor anjing hitam muncul dan mengubah hewan-hewan disini menjadi tak terkendali. Ia juga menciptakan hewan-hewan mengerikan yang masing-masing membawa sebuah batu mulia. Batu-batu itulah yang dulu menjaga ketentraman _Alnima Dworl_,"_

"_Coba saja kalian cari batu-batu mulia itu, siapa tahu kalian bisa kembali melalui _Ghlit Ervtox_ yang mungkin terjadi saat kalian mengembalikan batu mulia tersebut. Naruto sekarang sudah memegang satu batu 'kan? _Ruby_ di tanganmu itu, Naruto,"_

"_Yah, untuk berjaga-jaga dari serangan penjaga si anjing hitam itu, akan kuberi kalian hadiah. Untukmu gadis pink, ini sebuah buku mantra. Hapalkan beberapa mantra yang berguna. Dan untukmu Naruto, ini sebuah panah dan busurnya. Asal kalian tahu –sepertinya Naruto sudah tahu, kalian bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir di Alnime Dworl, "_

"_Kau hanya perlu mengucap _Lacl Espll Colleticon 4_ untuk memanggil buku mantramu, gadis pink. Dan untuk mengembalikannya hanya ucapkan _Back Espll Colleticon5_. Dan kau Naruto, hanya ucapkan _Quipe Rarow6_."_

"_Semoga berhasil!"_

"_Mau kemana kau, Kakashi? Jangan pergi lagi seenaknya! Bantu kami"_

_Terlambat. Naruto terlambat mencegah serigala itu pergi. Dan dari kejauhan, Sakura dan Naruto melihat serigala itu berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki berambut perak yang tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Sebelum sosok berambut perak itu menghilang, ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pepohonan labu yang sebenarnya merupakan rumah-rumah tupai dan monyet._

"Kakashi menyebalkan!" ujar Naruto sebal saat mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

Naruto memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam sebuah tas ransel yang ia temukan di dalam rumah mungil temuannya dua bulan lalu. Jangan mengira yang buruk dahulu, sebenarnya rumah mungil itu milik Kakashi dan dulu Naruto sempat tinggal bersama serigala itu, walaupun akhirnya serigala perak tersebut menghilang dan meninggalkan Naruto dan rumahnya sendiri.

Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia sudah mendengar kata-kata itu berulang kali. Gadis itu sibuk memasang sepatu _boots_ yang juga ia temukan di rumah Kakashi ke kakinya. Sakura sudah mengganti piyamanya dengan baju yang ia temukan di sebuah lemari tua. Mereka berdua memang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berpetualang mencari batu-batu yang dimaksud Kakashi.

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil beranjak berdiri. Ia baru selesai memakai sepatu _boots_.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menaruh tas itu ke bahunya. Ia membuka pintu rumah Kakashi lalu melangkah keluar, bersiap untuk petualangan menantang. Petualangan untuk mendapatkan batu-batu itu agar mereka bisa kembali ke dunianya yang asli.

"Kemana kita sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang membaca sebuah peta tua milik serigala perak itu.

"Hmm... mungkin kita harus ke desa terdekat. Desa _Bitbar_! Ayo kesana, Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto yang memimpin perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Matahari telah berada di ufuk barat, memancarkan cahaya oranye yang tampak indah. Hari sudah sore ketika Naruto dan Sakura sampai ke desa _Bitbar__7_ yang tertata rapi. Air mengalir diantara parit-parit yang saling terhubung, menciptakan suatu sistem irigasi. Rumah-rumah di desa _Bitbar_ terbuat dari gelondong wortel raksasa yang telah diproses seperti kayu. Atapnya juga terbuat dari wortel yang ditutupi dedaunan kelapa. Kelinci-kelinci setinggi satu meter sibuk melompat kesana-kemari, tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

"Permisi,"

"Boleh kami bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto pada seekor kelinci yang berbusana layaknya walikota. Ia mengenakan tuksedo hitam dan topi tinggi seperti topi sulap. Ia juga memakai kacamata di mata kanannya.

"Boleh saja, tetapi tidak sekarang." ujarnya lalu melompat pergi.

Naruto hanya mendengus kecewa.

Sakura melihat seekor kelinci lain. Kelinci berbulu putih agak kekuningan. Ia pun berjalan ke arah kelinci itu dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Permisi,"

"Bolehkah kami bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sopan pada kelinci itu.

"Boleh saja. Tetapi tidak disini, bagaimana kalau di dalam rumahku?" ujar kelinci itu sopan. Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat saat melihat kelinci itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu memberi isyarat agar Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah wortelnya.

Blam.

Pintu rumah yang terbuat dari lobak tertutup. Gadis pirang itu segera menuju dapur yang hanya dipisahkan dinding wortel setinggi satu meter. Ia menyalakan api lalu memotong-motong beberapa sayuran. Sementara Sakura dan Naruto duduk di kursi yang berada di ruang makan sekaligus ruang tamu.

"Jadi, kalian mau tanya soal apa? Err, nama kalian siapa?" ujar gadis pirang yang sebenarnya seekor kelinci tersebut.

"Aku Sakura dan dia Naruto. Sebenarnya, err?" jawab Sakura yang tersendat. Ia masih belum tahu nama gadis itu.

"Ino." sela Ino singkat.

"Sebenarnya, Ino-san, kami mau bertanya tentang anjing hitam yang mengubah _Alnima Dworl_. Apa kau tahu tentang hewan atau lebih tepatnya monster ciptaannya?" tanya Sakura cepat, seperti orang yang terburu-buru karena dikejar sesuatu.

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia sibuk memasukkan potongan sayuran dan buah ke dalam sebuah kuali besar berisi air mendidih. Kemudian ia mengaduk air dan sayur mayur maupun buah-buahan yang ia masukkan ke dalam kuali itu menggunakan sendok kayu panjang.

"Ino-san?" Sakura memanggil namanya, namun tak mendapat jawaban.

Ino masih tidak menjawab. Ia terus mengaduk masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu soal anjing hitam itu tidak? Kami tidak punya banyak waktu!" ujar Naruto sebal.

Gadis bermata safir itu tidak menjawabnya. Ia memadamkan api di tungku memasaknya. Lalu ia mengambil dua buah mangkuk yang terbuat dari kulit semangka. Ino menuangkan sup panas yang masih mengepul ke dalam kedua mangkuk itu menggunakan sebuah centong. Setelah itu, Ino berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Sakura sambil membawa kedua mangkuk itu. Ia meletakkan di atas meja makan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursinya.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah membuatkannya susah payah, hm, tidak juga sebenarnya." ujar Ino sambil terkekeh pelan.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura mengambil sebuah sendok yang terbuat dari bambu dan potongan kulit semangka kemudian menyendok sup buatan Ino. Gadis berambut pink itu menempelkan sendok berisi kuah dan potongan lobak ke bibirnya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, ia memasukkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ternyata tidak buruk. Rasanya lezat dan hangat ketika masuk ke dalam mulut lalu mengalir ke kerongkongan Sakura.

"Kau pandai memasak, Ino-san." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

Slruup. Sruup. Slrruup.

Sakura dan Ino mendengar sebuah suara aneh yang berisik. Rupanya itu suara Naruto ketika menyesapi kuah sup. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu telah menghabiskan seluruh isi sup, yang tertinggal di mangkuknya tinggal kuah sup. Dan kini Naruto sedang menghabiskan kuahnya juga.

"Aah! Enaak! Tambah!" ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan mangkuk di tangannya ke meja.

Ino hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan kami tentang anjing hitam dan monster-monster ciptaannya!" ujar Sakura yang berhasil menahan Ino kembali ke dapur.

"Bukan anjing hitam, tetapi Tuan Sasuke." jawab Ino sambil tersenyum sinis.

Tangan Ino meletakkan kembali mangkuk Naruto yang sebenarnya akan diisi sup buatannya lagi. Gadis berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga mata safirnya tak terlihat karena tertutup poni berwarna kekuningan. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Ino. Dan perasaan Sakura terbukti. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu kembali menjadi kelinci berbulu kekuningan. Namun, semakin lama kelinci itu semakin membesar. Semakin besar hingga menyentuh langit-langit rumahnya sendiri. Terus membesar hingga atap rumah itu hancur.

Sakura dan Naruto terperangah melihat hal itu. Mereka masih tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Hihii.." kelinci raksasa itu tertawa kecil.

Ia mengayunkan tangannya yang berbulu ke arah atap rumahnya. Hancur. Ya, bukan hanya atap rumahnya yang hancur. Seluruh bangunan rumahnya juga hancur hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang berisik. Untung saja Naruto dan Sakura selamat. Mereka berdua langsung melompat keluar dari petak tanah bekas rumah Ino.

"_Quipe Rarow_!" Naruto mengatakan begitu saja kata-kata yang berguna untuk memanggil panah pemberian Kakashi, namun tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, begitu pula Naruto. Ia belum pernah gagal memunculkan pedang peraknya. Lalu mengapa ia bisa gagal memanggil panah pemberian Kakashi?

"_Quipe words_." ucap Naruto, namun pedang peraknya tak muncul. Apa yang salah?

Brak!

Kelinci berbulu kuning itu menyerang Naruto dan Sakura yang masih tidak percaya Naruto gagal memanggil panah maupun pedang peraknya. Untung saja Naruto berhasil menarik Sakura dan menghindar dari terjangan Ino yang berubah menjadi kelinci raksasa tersebut.

"Asal kalian tahu, jamur yang kumasukkan ke dalam sup itu dapat mengekang kekuatan sihirmu. Hihi, sekarang tamatlah riwayat kalian! Kalian hanya anak-anak yang tidak tahu sopan santung dengan memanggil Tuan Sasuke memakai kata anjing hitam!" ujar Ino yang mengayunkan tangan berbulunya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura dan Naruto berhasil menghindar, namun kaki Naruto terluka karena terkena cakar kelinci raksasa yang cukup tajam. Sakura hanya bisa menatap luka itu sedih lalu mencari sesuatu di ransel yang dibawa Naruto untuk membalut luka laki-laki itu. _Eureka_! Gadis itu menemukan gulungan perban. Dengan segera ia membalut luka Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Sakura agar terhindar dari ayunan tangan Ino yang bercakar tajam.

Gadis bermata emerald itu memang berhasil menghindar tanpa luka sedikit pun, namun Naruto malah terluka lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto yang luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menolong Naruto saat sekarang ini, malah hanya menjadi beban laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

Suatu kalimat muncul di benak Sakura.

"_Lacl Espll Colleticon_!" ujar Sakura pelan, mencoba segala kemungkinan yang ia bisa lakukan.

Kelinci itu tertawa keras mendengar mantra yang diucapkan Sakura. Ia menganggap gadis penyuka cherry tersebut sudah putus asa hingga mencoba hal bodoh. Ia pikir Sakura tak akan bisa memanggil buku mantranya. Tawa Ino langsung berhenti ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum senang. Sebuah buku muncul di atas Sakura dan langsung jatuh ke tangan Sakura yang terentang.

"Kau tahu, Ino-san? Kau bilang sendiri bahwa jamur yang kau masukkan itulah yang menyebabkan kekuatan sihir Naruto terkekang. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak memakan jamur itu! Kau lengah!" ujar Sakura yang dengan bangga menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bahagia.

Gadis itu langsung membuka buku itu dengan cepat dan membaca halamannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Untung saja ia adalah seorang penyuka buku, jadi ia sudah biasa membaca buku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Irfe__7_!" pekik Sakura saraya mengarahkan tangannya ke arah perut kelinci kekuningan itu.

Sebuah kobaran api tiba-tiba muncul dan membakar bulu-bulu kelinci raksasa. Kobaran api terus merambat dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Ino. Ia berteriak-teriak kepanasan, namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan tak bisa bergerak untuk mencari air. Ia terus terbakar hingga tak bersisa. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah batu _topaz_ berwarna kuning di tempat kelinci tadi terbakar.

"Keren, Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu menutup buku mantranya kemudian berjalan ke arah topaz yang tergeletak di atas rerumputan gosong. Ia memungutnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah matahari yang terbenam. Batu mulia itu terlihat indah ditimpa cahaya matahari yang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Naruto! Lihat ini! Kita sudah dapat satu lagi!" ujar Sakura senang sambil berbalik badan.

Sakura segera berlari ke arah Naruto. Tetapi ada yang aneh. Angin menerpa tubuhnya dengan kencang. Daun-daun dan ranting-ranting kecil berhamburan ke arah sebaliknya dari arahnya berlari. Sakura merasa tertarik ke belakang oleh sesuatu. Dan benar saja! Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, sebuah pusaran cahaya yang menghisap segalanya berputar-putar tidak jauh darinya. Sekuat apa pun Sakura berusaha berjalan ke depan, ia selalu ditarik mundur oleh pusaran itu, _Ghlit Ervtox_.

"Narutooo!" teriak Sakura kencang. Ia tak dapat berlari ke arah Naruto. Tubuhnya semakin tertarik ke dalam pusaran itu. Entah mengapa mata emerald miliknya menjadi berkaca-kaca. Genangan air menggenang di sudut matanya.

Mata safir Naruto terbelalak. Laki-laki itu berusaha mendekat kesana, tetapi tubuhnya yang penuh luka tak mau menurutinya. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan beberapa langkah. Naruto berhenti melangkah dan hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan ketika tubuh Sakura sepenuhnya tertelan pusaran _Ghlit Ervtox_. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong ketika pusaran yang menjadi harapannya menghilang tanpa jejak dengan membawa Sakura.

"Lenyap.." ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin. Keceriaan yang biasa terlihat di wajahnya menghilang.

"_Ghlit Ervtox_ tak terkontrol itulah yang membawanya kembali." ujar seekor serigala berbulu keperakan pada Naruto yang terkulai lemas. Mata _onyx_ serigala itu menatap tajam ke dalam sepasang safir yang terlihat kosong dan tak ceria. Mata safir yang kehilangan harapan untuk kembali ke dunianya. Safir itu kini bagaikan laut dalam yang berwarna biru gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Bruk.

Seorang gadis terjatuh dari langit-langit sebuah ruangan. Untung saja gadis berambut pink itu terjatuh di atas kasur empuk, jika tidak pasti tubuhnya sudah memar dan sakit semua. Dengan segera Sakura berbalik badan dari posisinya yang tengkurap menjadi telentang. Mata _emerald_ gadis itu menatap langit-langit ruangan bercat marun yang terasa familiar. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Ah! Aku kembali!" ujar Sakura sambil bangkit dari posisi telentang. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Mata emerald yang baru saja terisi kebahagiaan perlahan meredup. Gadis itu teringat akan seorang temannya yang tidak ia ketahui bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Apakah dia juga berhasil kembali seperti Sakura? Ataukah dia masih terjebak di _Alnima Dworl_? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi gundah.

"Naruto, kau juga berhasil kembali 'kan?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Blam.

Pintu depan sebuah rumah di perkotaan ditutup oleh seorang gadis. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut. Ia tampak sangat gembira dapat menemui seorang gadis berambut putih dan gadis berambut cokelat dengan dua cepol.

"Tenten, Shion, aku baru saja mengalami petualangan di dunia ajaib!" ujar Sakura pada kedua temannya itu sambil memamerkan sederatan gigi putih.

Gadis berambut putih di sebelah Sakura hanya mendengus pelan, meremehkan ucapan Sakura dan menganggapnya hanya omong kosong yang dibuat temannya itu. Sakura memukul pelan Shion yang tidak percaya dan memandanginya sambil melotot.

"Aku tidak bohong!" seru Sakura untuk meyakinkan Shion dan Tenten.

"Kau memang tidak bohong. Tapi itu pasti hanya dalam mimpimu!" celetuk Tenten yang diikuti suara tawa Tenten dan Shion. Tawa mereka berdua membuat Sakura terdiam dan berbalik badan tanpa menggubris suara tawa mereka lagi.

Sakura termenung ketika berjalan bersama kedua temannya ke Konoha High.

'_Naruto, apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?'_

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum tipis.

'_**Jika ada jodoh, pasti bisa**__** bertemu lagi.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alnima Dworl – End**

**

* * *

**

**~ Glossary ~**

1. _Quipe Words_ : Equip Sword

2. _Alnima Dworl_ : Animal World

3. _Ghlit Ervtox_ : Light Vortex

4. _Lacl Espll Colleticon_ : Call Spell Collection

5. _Back Espll Colleticon_ : Back Spell Collection

6. _Quipe Rarow_ : Equip Arrow

7. _Irfe_ : Fire

Nah~ itulah artinya kata-kata aneh di fic saya ^^. Kata-kata itu hanya anagram, yah, saya iseng aja buat sesuatu yang ada anagramnya. Hehe, gomen kalo readers pada mengernyitkan kening waktu baca kata-kata aneh itu xD.

Yeey ^o^! Fic ini adalah fic NaruSaku pertama saya! Walaupun romance hanya ada seupil seperti sebutir garam #plaak, aduh, ternyata gak ada ya? Gomen minna. Hehe, sebenarnya fic ini bisa dibuat sekuelnya yang lebih berbumbu romance, tapi hanya kalo readers mau sih. Haah~ ternyata panjang juga oneshot bikinan saya, ya. Baru nyadar deh =w= #plaak.

Yaah, memang persiapan panitia buat OFF kurang matang, tapi yang penting kita publish fic yang kita buat dengan senang hati agar dikonsumsi readers kan? Kurang lebih kak LuthRhtym juga bilang seperti itu xD.

Review? :3


End file.
